You can't fight against the feelings
by GinnySmartOne3
Summary: One year after battle for Hogwarts,Harry and Ginny broke up.He started dating Luna Lovegood,and he even marry her.But,after 19 years,he has got an invitation for Hogwarts celebration.There,he saw Ginny,realising that there's still something between them.


Nineteen years after battle for Hogwarts, lost in thoughts,sitting on the window seat,watching kids playing on snow, Harry Potter was thinking about years on Hogwarts. Those years filled with happiness, sadness,anger, romance. . . He wish he can go to the past, just for one day. He missed Ron, Hermione, Mrs and Mr Weasley. . . Ginny. He didn't see them for years, he wanted to know is there everything okay, he wanted to see Ron's and Hermione's kids about which they wrote him so much, he just wanted his early life back. Chilling with Ron, laughing at Hermione's preaches, kissing with Ginny. He wanted all back. Except that last one he can't return. He was married now, and the only women in his life is wonderful Luna. Luna Lovegood,now Luna Potter. They started dating about a year after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were broke up then, but anyway, Hermione told him, that it was painful for Ginny like nothing. Actually, it turned not to be like that. One sunny day, Ginny met Luna and Harry holding hands, and with disdain, she told them , " Hi. I just wanted to tell you two something. Harry, you are such an asswhole,and you don't exist to me anymore. Luna, i thought that nobody could hurt me like Harry,start dating you minut after we broke up. But, I was wrong. You were my friend. I protected you from those idiots in school, throwing on them curses if they called you with those ridiculous names. I definately was wrong.. That's all I wanted to say. By the way, I got married. I'm Ginny Thomas now and I'm moving to Edinburg tomorow. I though that you wanted to know. Goodbye." Even before eighteen years, Harry still could remember those words, from first to last,and what was the worst, they pierced him so badly,everytime he thinks about them. For a moment, Harry tried to remember the scent of her hair, something between lilac and violet. He remembered it so well, that he almost fell from the chair. The single though of Dean Thomas kissing her, touching her, enjoying her hair scent, maybe even raising kids with her,which is possible,make him sick. Ready to vomit, he ordered himself to turn his thoughts to something else. Like quidditch. He thought about Firebolt, his first Nimbus 2000, about Ron's Comets. After nausea passed, he was ashamed because of his "Ginny-thoughts". He was married, and it was so stupid thinking about something that happened before so many years ago. But,he couldn't denie the fact that he was daydreaming about Ginny, and he liked it. Grabbing Daily Prophet, he started reading stupid articles,just to stop thinking about past. While he was turning to page 23, to read article about new cauldrons, his son , Ron , sat next to him , smiling. He was so like Luna, except he had his green eyes. Harry turned to him, leaving newspapers on the desk and looked his son with expressed note of curiosity in that look. Ron was his oldest son, and he was about to go to his third year at Hogwarts in September. He realised his look, and started.

-" Dad,you love me,right? No matter what?" -he said, smiling like Fred and George when they're about to put something in Percy's soup.

- "Ronald Severus, stop acting like I don't know that you're probably blowed up our toilet,or.."- Ron interupted him.

- " I have never blowed up a toilet!"-Ron said,skeptical.

-" Okay. What the hell you have blowed up now and it isn't a toilet?"- Harry said,acting like he was angry,but whole this stuff really made him laugh.

-"I didn't BLOW anything,dad! I maybe. . . burned,one thing,two,three. Or four,I'm not sure,it could be even five. Yeah five. No,wait! If you count the mom's radish earings it would be six! Done! See? I didn't blow up anything. Come on,Dad! Say you felt relieved, I'm not gonna be mad at you!" Harry watched him angry, 'cause that was anything he could do. He couldn't tell anything 'cause all this stuff made him laugh,and that will ruin his reputation. Watching him angrily was all he could do, but it was enough. Ron saw that.

-" I'm grounded?"-he asked, looking at his feet. He knew the answer,but at least he could try. Harry was at the edge to cry from all that hidden laugh, but he answered him strictly as he looked him. At that moment, he reminded himself so much at Mrs Weasley.

- " Yes, go and clean the garden, help mom about the house, and tell me what's that what you burned, I want to see if I can fix something with magic." -Harry said.

- Soooo. . . help mom about the house, I'm going!"-Ron said and wanted to ran out of the room, but Harry stoped him.

-" Garden, too. Remember?"-Harry said.

-" Well, listen,this is a funny story. I burned the garden! Isn't it funny? "-Ron said, and Harry couldn't make it anymore. He started smiling,such as Ron did. Harry expelled him from room by one move of his hand. He sat and started reading newspapers again.

About an hour later, Luna came into room, kissing Harry in the mouth, and Harry touched her big belly. Luna was carrying, as they got an information, twins.

-" I saw the garden. I wanted to smash him, know that?"-she asked, half-angry-half-amused.

-" Yeah, I know. But, just remember this. You carried him for nine months, you had a long and painful birth, you really wanna smash him after all? There's no gain in it. You could at least sell him."-said Harry, smiling. Luna smiled and muttered something about that she's going to get letters from owl which just knocked at window. When she returned, she was carring big bundle of letters and one year old Lily. Their second kid. Lily sat into his lap and Luna gave him letters,leaving the room. Obviosly,she thought that opening the letters was boring.

Ministry of Magic, Ministry of Magic, Daily Prophet. . . Hogwarts. Harry stared at he big H on the back of letter. He opened it fastly, and started reading.

Dear Mr Potter,

We are honored to tell you that we changed the director of Hogwart and that our decision is you. We hope that you will came at the celebration tomorow.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry smiled. He knew that he is gonna accept that job, and that he is going to that celebration. Carrying Lily, he ran to Luna,to tell her news.

Harry was so happy when he saw the big castle. Running towards him, he felt excited like he didn't feel for a long time. Stepping on the Hogwarts ground, he heard music, voices . . . Following them, he came straight into Big Hall, where anything didn't change. The ceilling was still charmed, and the house tables were still at the same place. He was looking for Ron, Hermione,but he couldn't find them in the crowd. Standing there,like a stranger, someone screamed his name.

-" Harry! "-he heard familiar voice of Ron Weasley. Harry turned and there he was, still red haired, tall , smiling. They hugged, and Harry felt like he was going to cry.

-" Speechless."-said someone. Voice was familiar to, and Harry knew that Hermione Granger is about to hug him, like she was hugging him when they were at school- warm, strong. . . She hugged him,strong,so he barely could breath. When she release him, Harry started talking.

-" WOW! Look at you two! You look great! Where are the kids?"-asked Harry, smiling. But, they just looked at they're feet. And,after two seconds,Harry knew why. Ginny Weasley, still beautiful and long-red haired , came into the room. Harry felt just like on his sixth year,when he saw her kissing with Dean. He was abnormaly jelous, when Dean came, and kissed her in the mouth. The smile on the Harry face subsided.

-" Hi, Harry. Where is your wife, Luna?"-she asked.

-" She is in fifth month o pregnance,so she couldn't came."-he answered.

-" Oh, pitty. Well , glad to see you."-she said. Harry's face was like someone throw a hill of dragon's droppings on him.

After the celebration, Harry went to Hogsmead to find himself a room. At the boarding house, he met Ginny,alone, at the reception. She just smiled and walked to her room.

When Harry was walking to his room, he was praying that Ginny will came out of one room,ready to talk with him, like they talked before so many years. Somewise, his pray was heard. She came out from room 233, which was the room next to Harry's. His heart was pumping fastly, when he was unlocking the door.

-" Hi,neighbour."-he said,smiling. She just nodded with her head. Harry entered his room, which was nice,with small bed, toilet. Tired, he jumped on the bad, burying his face into pillow. What a disappointment. Though he didn't even except Ginny to act friendly, she could said that bloody " Hi,neighbour." Tired because of tough day, he started to sink into a deep dream.

Dreaming whole time he was sleeping about Ginny, Harry woke up. It was only 2 am. Not thinking what he was doing,he ran out of his room and started knocking on door of Ginny's room. It was so stupid, because Dean would probably open the door,but he needed to talk to her. At least, to tell her something that will make her more frendlier. After a couple of knocks, Ginny opened the door, shocked by that fact that Harry Potter was standing in front of her door.

-" Can I come in...Please?"-he asked,and,to his amazement, she show him by her hand to come in. He came into the room same as his. He turned to her, and started.

-" I need to talk to you. I can't anymore. I can't stand the fact that you hate me. Ignore me. It killes me. More than seeing you with Dean."-he said. Ginny sat at the edge of the bed, and Harry followed her move. He sat near to her, closer than they can be. But neither of them moved,or do something to change it.

-" Harry,please leave."-she answered on his speech.

-" Not 'till we clear this up. Dean. . . "

-". . . is my husband,Harry, and stop with that. "

-" I can't. Ginny, I... I, love you. I didn't say this even to Luna. I never could forget you, every single day I've been thinking about you,even I was denieing it. But now. . . when I saw you. . . "

-" If you loved me so much, why didn't you broke up with Luna, and ask me for forgivness? Oh,no, you even marry her, you have two kids, and two on its way!"- she snapped.

-" How do you know all that?" -he asked. She blushed. Harry smiled.

-" Ginny, you and Dean..."-Harry started again.

-" Oh, for the God's sake! I just told you that I married him, to make you jelous! And when he kissed me on the celebration,we were acting. I asked him to help me,so he did,and now all of that is ruined because you came,told me you love me and ruined my plan to ignore you and hate you!LOVELY!"-she was yelling at Harry, but he was smiling.

-"Get out,please...PLEASE!"-Harry didn't listen to her. He was still seating next to her.

"Go,go,GO,now,Harry, I'm warning you! GOOO!"-she yelled, and Harry had no other choice. He leaved the room, and gone to his. He layed on his bed,smiling. Ginny wasn't with Dean. And he was sure that shestill loves him, at least a little bit. After a five minutes laying there,someone knocked on the door. Harry opened them, and he saw tearful Ginny. She hugged him,crying on his shoulder. Not thinking, under the adrenaline rush, their mouth started to be much closer and closer. They kissed, burning old flame , Harry woke up,laying next to her. She was naked,and sleeping. Harry kissed her, and leaved a note written with lipstick on sheet. " I love you." He needed to return home, to his kids, to his wife , Luna. He almost forgot about them, and he felt a little bit guilty. Crossing the street, he stood behind the tree and Apparated.

Epilogue: Harry divorced with Luna, because she knew that Harry still thinks about Ginny, and because Harry wanted to be with her. She gave him full custody,and left the country. Someone told Harry,that he saw her with Dean Thomas. Meanwhile, Harry married Ginny, and make with her big family. With Harry's four children from first marriage, and their's four, they raised eight kids, living in the Burrow.


End file.
